


Shoppen

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [4]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Shopping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Friedrich liebt shoppen. Johann... eher weniger.





	Shoppen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



„Ach, komm schon, Johann, das wird lustig!“

„Das glaube ich kaum.“

„Doch, wird es. Du kommst jetzt mit, ich brauche nämlich ein neues Hemd und eine passende Krawatte dazu. Und vielleicht noch einen Pullover, wenn ich einen finde.“

„Und was mache ich dann da?“

„Na, einen Stilberater brauche ich natürlich auch noch.“

„Toll. Ich brauche gar nichts, also kannst du genauso gut alleine gehen.“

„Du brauchst eine neue Hose. Die zwei, die du noch hast, sind schon an der Grenze des Tragbaren.“

„Aha. Warum kennst du dich in meinem Kleiderschrank eigentlich besser aus als ich selbst?“

„Ich habe dir schon öfter beim Ausziehen geholfen, Schatz. Aber ist ja auch egal, du kommst jetzt mit.“

 

* * *

 

 

„Damit eine Sache gleich klargestellt ist, in zwei Stunden gehe ich wieder. _Völlig egal_ , was wir bis dahin gefunden oder nicht gefunden haben.“

„Vier Stunden.“

„Nur über meine Leiche!“

„Drei?“

„…“

„… Zweieinhalb?“

„…“

„Bitte?... Johann?“

„Na gut. Zweieinhalb Stunden, und keine Sekunde länger.“

„Du bist ein Schatz!“

„Ich weiß. So, dann sehen wir aber auch zu, dass wir das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen.“

 

* * *

 

 

„Was brauche ich deiner Meinung nach nochmal?“

„Mindestens eine neue Hose. Und sonst könnte deine Garderobe auch mal generell etwas Aufbesserung vertragen.“

„Aha… meinst du wirklich?“

„Ja, meine ich. Und jetzt such dir was raus, sonst muss ich das machen.“

„Fritz, ich bin 31. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, mir selbst Klamotten auszusuchen.“

„Nun, offensichtlich nicht. Sonst hättest du mehr davon.“

„Dass ich theoretisch in der Lage wäre, heißt nicht, dass ich es bis zum Exzess praktizieren muss - im Gegensatz zu anderen, die ich hier erwähnen könnte, _Friedrich_.“

„Trotzdem gehst du dir jetzt Hosen kaufen, _Johann_. Und keine Widerrede!“

 

* * *

 

 

„Und, Fritz, wie läuft‘s? Schon was gefunden?“

„Ich für meinen Teil wüsste gerne, wo deine verdächtig gute Laune herrührt. Sag bloß, du hast dir eine Hose gekauft.“

„Und einen Pullover. Aber… hast du schon mal auf die Uhr geschaut?“

„Jauchzet, frohlocket. Ich hab noch über eine Stunde.“

„Und anscheinend immer noch nichts gefunden, wie’s aussieht.“

„Ja, aber jetzt kannst du mir ja helfen.“

„Wenn’s sein muss…“

„…“

„…“

„Und hör auf, so blöd zu grinsen!“

 

* * *

 

 

„Also, was ist jetzt mit _dem_ Hemd?“

„Johann, bitte. Das sieht doch sowas von scheiße aus!“

„Dann nimm doch einfach ein weißes und gut ist.“

„Als hätte ich noch nicht genug weiße Hemden im Schrank. Und weiß ist ja total langweilig. Nee, ich brauch schon mal ein bisschen Abwechslung.“

„Wenn du meinst… aber du hast nur noch vierzig Minuten.“

 

* * *

 

 

„Die grüne oder die blaue?“

„Also, wenn du mich fragst, kannst du beide anziehen.“

„Sehr hilfreich, Johann, danke. … Oder ich schau doch noch mal nach einem anderen Hemd. Der Schnitt steht mir irgendwie nicht so, oder?“

„Schatz, du kannst alles tragen.“

„Johann, auch das ist wenig hilfreich.“

„Wenn du meine ehrliche Meinung hören willst…“

„Ja…?“

„Nimm einfach irgendeines. Die sehen doch eh alle gleich aus.“

„…“

„Und… noch fünfundzwanzig Minuten.“

 

* * *

 

 

„Fritz…? Bist du noch da drin? … Fritz? Ich gehe in fünf Minuten!“

„Alles klar, wir können.“

„Ernsthaft? Was hast du jetzt gekauft?“

„Siehst du dann.“

„Jetzt sag schon. Die grüne oder die blaue?“

„Weder noch. Gar keine.“

„Wolltest du nicht – “

„Ich schau wann anders nochmal nach Hemden. Und es bringt ja nichts, eine Krawatte ohne passendes Hemd dazu zu kaufen.“

„Aha. Und was ist dann in der Tüte da?“

„…“

„Fritz?“

„Du lachst mich aus.“

„Sowieso.“

„…“

„Nein. Das glaub ich jetzt nicht! … Wie kann man so stur sein? … Nur weil ich was gefunden habe und du nicht, oder was?“

„Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein, so lustig ist das auch wieder nicht.“

„Fritz… Ein Häschenpyjama?!“


End file.
